


Memories Of Them

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [6]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Drunk Problems, F/M, Refrenced Child Abuse, This One Is Deep, This made me depressed, i wrote this instead if sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Rose May Barnum- Lind never knew her twin brother or Father.That was the biggest lie Rose May had told herself ever.(( See notes for more explanation ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! I was listening to the Up music (Don’t ask) and I thought of this story, basically it’s haply at the start, like the song, then slowly gets sadder but I feel as if there is still slight happiness, which there kind of is in the second scene, then the last bit ends with I think own happiness, which it does end with happiness! 
> 
> This is the most I have been into a fanfiction Btw ^_^ 
> 
> Here is the Up music if u wanted to hear it! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1YtZQY7u7NU

Rose Mays Prov: 

They were all playing at the beach, happily together. 

Maximus and Rose May were playing with their toys, Rose May had her white pony and Maximus had his action figure. 

“Hey kids, want to go play in the water?” Jenny Lind, The twins mother, said to them both, smiling. 

“Yeah yeah! Daddy come to!” Rose May got up and grabbed onto her fathers hand “Daddy up up!” She smiled up at her father, P.T Barnum. 

“Oh alright, elephant!” He picked her up and put her on his hip, going to pick Maximus up as well “Come on my knight! We must slay the evil water dragon together!” 

Maximums grabbed his wooden sword from the basket where Jenny had packed their toys for the beach, then running back to his father and letting him pick him up and put him on his other hip “Here we go to slay the dragon!” Max called out as their father ran towards the water, he placed Maximus on the floor, and then Rose May, who giggled as the water hit her ticklish feet. 

“It’s cold!” She giggled, running up to her twin brother with her horse and they pretended to fight the water dragon, which wasn’t really there obviously. 

P.T looked at his wife, running out of the water and up to her, gripping her wrist and pulling her into the water “we need all the help we can get to fight the terrible monster in the waters, right kids?” P.T said, looking into Jenny Linds eyes as he dragged her into the water. 

“Right! Come on Mummy! Come help defeat the dragon!” Max shouted, turning towards them, a bright smile on his face. 

“Okay okay, I’m coming!” Jenny said laughing at them all “Mummy is here to help you!” Jenny ran into the water, detaching P.Ts arm around her wrist and picking Rose May up, pretending to eat her stomach as she held her side ways. 

“Mummy got pozesed by the monster!” Max called out over his sisters laughing and giggling. 

“I will save you Roo May!” P.T ran up to Jenny, grabbing Rose May and putting her on the floor, before going up to Jenny and kissing her lips passionately. 

“Eww Mummy and Daddy kissing!” Max said, pointing at Jenny and P.T, Rose May next to him, laughing. 

“You want a kiss to?” Jenny said, chasing after Max and Rose May as they ran down the shore of the beach. 

Life was good then. 

_Then._

* 

That was the only memorie of Rose Mays brother and Father she had remembered. 

Being only 2 at the time of when they went to the beach together, she only remembered those moments. 

Well that was a lie. 

Those were the only happy moments she had remembered. 

The rest of her brother and father, were just shouting. 

Shouting and Crying. 

Shouting, Crying and Drinking. 

The drinking part being her father. To stressed from work to give a damn about his own health. 

Crying being from Rose May herself. She found the whole situation terrifying. 

And the shouting was from everyone really. 

* 

“We can’t fucking leave this place for 6 months, are you crazy?! I don’t care if it’s for your work or not I am not having my children being moved place to place every single fucking year!” P.T Shouted, throwing a bottle of something onto the floor. 

“I might add they are my children to! And besides! The kids will grow up and will have to face change in their lives forever!” Jenny Lind shouted back at her husband. Anger filled tears falling freely down her cheeks. 

“Yes but at this age, this is to much change for them! They diserve to stay in this house like normal children! You keep moving them form house from house! What will you do when they start school? Start high school?” P.T snapped. 

This was scary, Rose May thought to herself. She wanted it to end now. Not later when one of the two would go to bed and the other go to the guest room (They both knew that was how those arguments ended, hating how their parents acted as if nothing happened the night before.)

“They will learn to deal with it! I did, so they will to! God P.T you always do this! Every night I try to talk to you about my singing and my tours and my shows but you just are always drunk, always drinking till day light! I have had enough of this.” Jenny snapped right back at P.Ts face. 

Now normally Jenny Lind would just go to bed and leave P.T on his own to continue to drink whatever that weird, strong smelling liquid was in the glass, green bottle which their father had grown an obsession with. 

But no. Jenny Lind had grabbed her bag and was coming towards the twins’ bedroom they were watching from. They both quickly got into their bunk bed (Max was on the top one as he prefured heights and was the oldest of the two. The bunk bed had stairs so he could get up and down quickly) 

I’m Jenny popped her head in and said “Rose May, pack some things you want to take with you, we are leaving.” Then left the room completely. 

“Wait, she just said my name” Rose May thought for a while as her brother got down from the top bunk.

No. 

She couldn’t leave her older twin brother! 

They were born together! 

She couldn’t leave him! 

And what about her father? 

No way in hell would she leave him too! 

Rose May didn’t want to leave anyone. 

But she knew not to face her Mother in this state. 

She once strachted Max on the face. 

Rose quickly got up and grabbed her White Pony, putting it on the pocket of her Pyjama bottoms and sniffed. She grabbed some other toys, such as her pink bunny, Bunny gruff. Her blanket she always slept with. And finally, she ripped a picture of her, Jenny, P.T and Max. She took the half that had P.T and Max, passing the other half to Max.  

“Don’t forget me” She hugged him, stuffing her half of the pictures into her other pocket. 

“Never. Never ever” Max said, hugging her back just as tightly. 

Their last final hug got cut short by a hand gripping Rose Mays arm and pulling her out of the room, and to a carriage outside. 

Rose May never truly got to say goodbye to either of her Father or Brother. 

Rose May never did see her younger brother run after the carriage, only to get hit by another one coming. 

Rose May found that one out through a letter she found in her mother’s draw on her 13th birthday. 

* 

Rose May looked at the White Pony in her hands, tears threatening to spill- 

No. Not before meeting someone as special as the queen do woman cry. 

God that sounded like her mother. 

“Ready sweetie?” Jenny Lind asked her, smiling brightly. 

“Uh- Yeah” She quickly hid the White Pony in her shoe, her dress was so long you couldn’t ever see her feet so it would be fine if it was showing just a bit. 

“Well then. Remember if there is food don’t scoff it down and keep your-“ 

“Keep your head up high, yes mother I know this” Rose May slightly snapped back. 

They got to the door and it slowly opened, they both walked towards the queen with elegance, once getting close enough they bowed down at her. 

Rose May saw something in the corner of her eye as she bowed. She looked to the left, tilting her head slightly, to see a man who looked very familiar in odd ways. 

The man looked sort of like Rose May herself. 

Looked like they had the same eye colour. 

Around the same hair colour. 

And the ears looked so much like hers that Rose May thought she was looking at her own. 

That was odd. 

Rose May and Jenny Lind lifted their heads. The queen said something but Rose May wasn’t listening at all, just fixed in the man who looked so familiar.

* 

 

Rose May then found out that that man was infact, her father. 

 

 

*


	2. Part Two for Meh+Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Meh+Patrol wanted this so here u go!

Jenny Linds Prov- 

“Rose May stand up straight, don’t slouch” Jenny whispered to her daughter as they went down the Hall of people, them all smiling at her and her presouse daughter. 

As much as she did love her daughter, she could act like her father so much, she sometimes hated her. But she couldn’t change the poor girl. Already gone through enough changes the past... how many years? 

Whatever, that would be thought about later. Right now she had other snobs to deal with. 

“Sorry Mother” Rose May said back, slightly sassy as she said it, but mostly distracted by- Oh no.

P.T.? 

What the fuck was he doing here? 

Shit, his ‘Circus’.

He must have gone to met the queen as well. But why now? Why not tomorrow or the next day, or never? 

Jenny was Pissed at the man still. What he did to her was highly unexplainable. 

Maybe if she just snuck away she coul- 

“Mother, He looks like me. Too much like me” Rose May and her courouse mind strike again as Rose May turned around to her mother. “Is he my father?” Rose may looked hopeful as she said it. And Jenny felt wrong to even think about saying No to her. 

“Yes, That is but don’t go-“ Too late. She was already running up to the man, who was talking and laughing with another one, who was slightly shorter and looked more younger. 

Jennt Lind followed her daughter, hating her at this moment. 

Rose May tapped the mans back when she got up to him, smiling brightly as he turned around and looked at- 

“Jenny” 

Her name sounded right on his tongue, but something was telling her that it was wrong. 

“Phineas” Jenny replied, nodding her head down and up again slightly, he voice was somewhat a warning for him, but Phineas Taylor Barnum didn’t take warnings. Never did, never will. 

“Nice to see you again” He toon her hand and kissed it. And again with the feeling right but knowing it was wrong went through Jenny’s Body. 

“You too” She said, pulling her hand back from his lips. “This is Rose May... Your daughter” Jenny put her hands on the 13 year olds shoulders, the girl smiling up at the man who was seposededly her father. 

“Right, you were the youngest, correct?” He knelt down to the girls height. P.T. Could tell she was the smallest as he remembered the twins times and he removed that his daughter was 5 minutes after her older twin brother. Oh how he missed Maximus. 

“Correct! Your my father, right?” As said, smiling brightly while not believing her real father was infront of her. 

“Correct” He nodded his head yes, still smiling at the young girl. 

“Rose May, go talk to the other children a minute, me and Phineas need to talk.” Jenny kept her stare on P.T.s eyes, the man not returning the stare but knowing exactly what she was doing. 

“Ugh Fine” Rose May goes off and talks to the other children her age. 

“We need to talk.” 

* 

Rose Mays prov- 

It had been half an hour since her parents left the building to talk. But once they came back, her eyes were glued to the way their hands were being held by each other’s and they were smiling. Properly smiling at each other. 

 

The talk all went well and everything was happy and fine. 

Until Jenny took a test and apparently, they were expecting a bundle of joy. 

* 

The End!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So whatcha think? I liked this one tbh, even though it’s probably the darkest I have written ^_^ anyway reply with comments and all that jaz! 
> 
> -S Xx


End file.
